Talk:Spandam
Error "It is unknown if Spandam survived." thats not true, spandam is alive, just check one piece manga 494 --Thenewjericho 22:42, 8 June 2008 (UTC) A little too sleepy to go about fixing anything definitively just yet, but I was just wondering how I should go about this: After reading the final chapters of CP9's cover arc, I researched a bit about why Rob Lucci and the rest of CP9 would be coming after Spandam in the first place. I had attributed it at first to simple revenge for being a bad leader, but after re-reading one of the very first installments of the cover arc(The one for chapter 494), I realized that the first version of the scanlation I read on Onemanga hadn't translated it so I had overlooked what it said. I finally decided to read the title, and it actually read 「押し付けられた失態。　世界政府からの追って」　（"oshitsukerareta shittai. sekai seifu kara no otte"）, which basically translates to "A pressing(unforgivable) error. Pursuers from the World Government". The cover arc itself did show Spandam laughing, but it wasn't till now that I realized what he was laughing about - Spandam had actually been the one who ordered CP9 punished very early on, and Blueno and Jyabura had overheard - THAT was one of the reasons why CP9 wanted to go after Spandam, and how marines had found them. However, I couldn't really find any of this in any of the articles about CP9 or Spandam to date, and this slight lack of information could cause confusion. Should this info be added? :O Sephirona 07:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the cover stories kinda get forgotten from time to time. Feel free to add it. One-Winged Hawk 08:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Kay ;D I'll probably have to modify all the CP9 characters' entries in conjunction. Should I link references to all the pages as well, since this information might be unfamiliar for most people at the moment? I've done so for Spandam's and Rob Lucci's. Sephirona 19:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Refs should always be included on a page. :-) One-Winged Hawk 20:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Illegal Buster Call? Why is it that whenever the subject of the Golden Den-Den Mushi came up, Spandam either freaked out or looked guilty?--Lordxehanort 02:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just like it says in the article; it's strongly implied that he stole it from Aokiji. So whenever he's asked about why he has it/used it, he freaks out...Gerokeymaster 19:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought Aokiji authorized Spandam to use it.--Lordxehanort 22:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Aokiji did authorize it. But Spandam wasn't planning on using it to destroy Enies Lobby, his home base and one of the government's three central bases. The Dreamer (talk) 18:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) no, there is no evidence in the arc that any sort of authorization occurred, spandam is the only source and i see him as an unreliable narrator in this case. i'm thinking that with aokiji being as lazy as he is 'borrowing' the denden mushi may have been more feasible than one might think. Spandamn (talk) 06:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Discrepancy? So I was looking up some information on Spandam's page and comparing it to the timeline, and I found some clashes of information. Namely: Spandam's page notes that he sends CP9 to Water 7 after he becomes the group's Chief 3 years ago, and that 6 years before that was when the events of Franky's past take place with him as the leader of CP5. But if you count back the years in this fashion on the timeline, where it should say that Spandam became the leader of CP9, it instead lists the history of Franky wherein he's still in charge of CP5. It appears there are dates that are incorrect somewhere along the line—there aren't enough years between Tom's death and CP9's dispatch for Spandam to have that much time before and after his promotion. Thoughts? 19:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) name puns? for the trivia section. i think another bullet should be added. spandam's name seems to be a pun on 'panda' (his initial animal motif) and 's' and 'm' (sadomasochism). knowing the character and oda i think this is intentional. Spandamn (talk) 05:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't see the resemblance. 05:56, November 5, 2015 (UTC)